


I'd Rather Kiss You...

by Lyri



Series: I'd Rather Fight With You... [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyri/pseuds/Lyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's, midnight's approaching, and Chris is alone. Well, there's Chad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Kiss You...

Chris looked around at the sea of faces packed into Jared and Chad’s apartment and sighed loudly.

The bottom floor of their apartment building was filled to bursting with friends of friends of friends, all gathered for the now traditional New Year’s Eve party Chris and Jensen threw every year.

Alright, so three years wasn’t exactly a tradition, but still, even Tom and Danneel stayed an extra few days so that they could attend, although now it was painfully obvious that Tom didn’t hang around for the party so much as an extra few hours with Mike. Since their relationship became public knowledge back in September, Tom had spent practically every weekend with Mike, and while it was still a little weird to see Tom making out with Jensen’s freshman year roommate, Chris had to admit, if only to himself, that it was nice to have Tom around again. Since going to different colleges, their friendship had dwindled a little and Chris savored the times now when Tom came to visit, even if he had to watch Tom suck face with Mike for eighty percent of that time.

But Tom and Mike weren’t nearly as bad as Jensen and Jared.

Jensen’s decision to pursue a relationship with Jared had been a good one, as far as Chris was concerned, but it also meant that Jensen hadn't spent a night in his own apartment since the day their relationship was forced into the open.

Chris was starting to think that Chad was his roommate, since Jared’s best friend refused to sleep next door if the two of them were in Jared’s room, choosing to sleep in Jensen’s bed instead.

Well, Chris thought, if Jensen's not going to use it, someone might should.

Scanning the crowd again, Chris’ eyes landed on Jensen and Jared, making out on the couch like horny teenagers and he smiled. Chris could tell – even after only three months – that Jensen wasn’t looking to get away from Jared anytime soon. This was it, as far as his best friend was concerned, and Chris was happy that Jensen was seemed to be settling down.

Still, being happy for his friends didn’t mean that Chris wasn’t more than a little jealous of them, too, even though he wasn’t exactly sure if a meaningful relationship was even what he really wanted.

He wasn’t adverse to the idea, he’d just always assumed that college was where you ‘sowed your wild oats’, as his dad liked to say, and a partner – girlfriend, boyfriend, whichever – came later, along with marriage and babies and everything else.

But there was Jensen, barely into his senior year of college and talking about his future in terms of ‘we’ and ‘us’, putting his plans on hold until Jared graduated. And Jared, changing some of his plans in order to accommodate Jensen taking over the camp so that they could run it together.

His friends where running head first into adulthood and Chris was feeling like he was being left behind.

There was a time, before the summer, when Chris thought that Danneel might be ‘The One’, and he’d agonized for months over how to tell Jensen that he’d fallen for his girl. But even during their week together in LA, when they’d barely left Danneel’s bed, it was clear to Chris that she was nothing more than a good friend, someone to hook up with when they felt like it, but they knew each other too well to even think about trying to be anything serious.

And now that Chris thinks about it, it was probably that same reason that Jensen and Danneel kept it so casual during the last few years.  
Like Danneel and Chris, they probably would have killed each other within a month.

But that didn’t mean Chris was going to turn down any opportunity he got to kiss her, because she was a damn fine kisser and New Year’s was the best time to exploit that for all it was worth.

If he could find her in the heaving mass of people, of course, because it was ten minutes until midnight and Chris couldn’t even see a flash of her signature red hair.

All around him, he spotted his friends and building mates, all of them cozied up to whoever they had snagged for the New Year’s Kiss and that little flame of jealousy in Chris’ gut burned just a little bit brighter.

Even the fact that Katie had somehow managed to grab herself another girl to make-out with failed to excite him.

He was pathetic. He needed more alcohol if he was going to miss out on his New Year’s Kiss.

Moving through to the kitchen, Chris raised his eyebrows at a truly sad looking Chad, who was slumped against the counter, nursing a beer.

“What’s the matter with you?” Chris asked as he grabbed a beer from the sink.

Chad shrugged. “My ex is here. Wasn’t really planning on seeing her tonight. Don’t even know who invited her, man. The only other person in this building who knows her is Jared, and he wouldn’t do that to me.”

Chris frowned. “So what if she’s here? You guys broke up, like, four months ago or something, right?”

Chad nodded. “Yeah, when she dumped me for some guy she met at her summer acting workshop.”

“Okay, so what’s the big deal?”

“She showed up here tonight with another guy. This dude Taylor from my history class, who I introduced her to.”

Chris winced in sympathy. “Ouch, man. That’s rough.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Chad said and took a deep swig of his beer.

He didn’t offer anything more and they drifted into that weird silence that formed between people who didn’t know each other well enough to consider a silence as anything but strained. Chris liked Chad okay; the guy had a wicked sarcastic nature and could make people laugh seemingly without even trying. But Chris didn’t know him well enough to console him over the fact that his ex is a bit of a slut.

“Hey, you seen Danni?” Falling back on old methods – if in doubt, run the fuck away – he tried to find an out, but at the same time, he was growing more and more depressed over the fact that Danneel have apparently found someone better.

Chad burped. “Uh, I saw her head upstairs a while ago with that guy Katie brought with her. Haven’t seen her since.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “She’s fucking some stranger whose name I don’t even know on my bed. “ He paused. “I think I should be worried about the fact that I’m more upset over the fact that I don’t know this guy than I am about Danni sleeping with someone else.”

“This whole maturity shit really blows,” Chad griped.

Chris shrugged. “I think I’d be okay if it wasn’t for the fact that Danni was supposed to be my New Year’s Kiss.”

“Sucks.” Chad clinked his bottle to Chris’.

The countdown started then and Chris sighed. “Look at us, two pathetic losers hanging out in the kitchen at the stroke of midnight and no one to kiss in sight.”

“Yeah,” Chad said slowly, setting his bottle down on the counter. “Hey, Chris, you homophobic?”

Chris snorted. “Dude, my best friend is banging your best friend on a nightly bases. No, I’m not homophobic.”

“Good.”

Just as the countdown hit zero, Chad surged forward and grabbed Chris by the front of his shirt, pulling him forward until he could press their mouths together, his lips dry and hard.

Chris blinked, startled, ready to push the idiot away. But then Chad licked across his bottom lip and it was pure instinct that had Chris opening his mouth for Chad’s tongue and suddenly, what could have been passed off as a drunken joke turned into a full out make-out session with his best friend's boyfriend's best friend.

Chris moaned and dropped his bottle, reaching forward to pull Chad closer, his tongue tangling furiously with the other man’s.  
It was good, it was better than good, but Chris knew if he was anywhere close to sober he wouldn’t be doing this and neither would Chad.  
Finally, after what felt like hours, Chad slowly pulled away, blinking at Chris with eyes blown wide with lust.

“Um…H-happy New Year,” he stammered.

Chris nodded dumbly. “Yeah, Happy New Year’s.”

With a deep breath, Chad pushed past Chris, disappearing into the sea of bodies and Chris could do nothing but watch him go, his lips still tingling.

“Wow,” he whispered to himself. “That was…um…”

Chris had no words.

Because, drunk or not, that was the best kiss he'd ever had.


End file.
